Wolf Woods
Wolf Woods, known as in Japan, is a boss in Mega Man Star Force that the player can fight. He is the EM Wave Change of the human gardener Damian Wolfe and the FM-ian Wolf. As a character, not much is revealed about Wolf Woods, except that he sometimes has trouble controlling himself in Wave Body form, causing him to go into frenzies in which he must battle to calm down. Appearance Instead of being a sword-themed being with regards to his sharp claws, Wolf Woods is a wood-elemental beast. He transforms into a ferocious wolf when he looks at the moon. The more mad he gets, the more powerful and dangerous he becomes; he is capable of brutally maiming and ripping apart his enemies. *'Stabbed Nose:' Wolf's sense of smell is far superior to that of the average person or EM Being. Wolf's nose can not only detect normal smells, but can also determine the strength of an EM Wave by its scent. *'Lunatic Fang:' Damien Wolfe's sharp canines after having regained their primal appearance through EM Wave Change with Wolf. Wolf himself has yet to use them to attack, but common sense dictates that they should be avoided at all costs when Noise causes Wolf to lose control of himself. Also, Wolf's howl can call forth Wolf-type EM Waves. *'Wolf Claw:' Wolf's primary weapon, these sharp claws can tear nearly anything to shreds. Their ability to sever data links make them particularly dangerous to EM Wave Bodies. These claws break the sound barrier when attacking, so even if enemies avoid their initial strike, they remain vulnerable to the ensuing sonic boom. *'Assault Spike:' These claws, attached to Wolf's hind legs, keep him fully grounded. In the midst of battle, these claws allow Wolf to keep his balance when he assumes his forward-leaning battle stance. Their importance cannot be underrated. *'Wild Tail:' A special kind of tail that changes its wag to reflect Wolf's emotional state. It has been confirmed that this tail wags furiously when Wolf is faced with a particularly powerful foe. Game History Wolf Woods is an optional boss in the first and third games, which can be unlocked by talking to Damian Wolfe. He has difficulty controlling himself in wave form and must battle to calm himself. Wolf Woods looks like a werewolf and attacks as such, with claw swipes. He can also summon wolves to attack MegaMan as a sort of criss-crossing projectile. His battle has a unique feature in that in the battlefield is shown as a cloudy night. When the clouds move back and reveal the full moon, Wolf Woods becomes stronger and faster until the moon is covered again. As his name gives away, he is wood-element, meaning he is weak to fire attacks. Anime History He arrives on Earth and attempts to take over the body of a gardener named Damian Wolfe. Damian resists him but when they get to the mall, he sees a bunch of round balls which make him transform into Wolf Woods. He then goes wild and starts causing destruction. Harp Note and MegaMan show up and fight him. Then Gemini Spark showed him a round object which makes him go into his beserk form where he easily over powers Harp Note and MegaMan. However, Damian's girlfriend shows up and begs him to stop. Damian breaks free of Wolf's control and Wolf leaves his body. Wolf later takes part in the hijacking of the Satellites and fighting MegaMan. However he and the other FM-ians are defeated when MegaMan uses the Star Break. He and Taurus Fire also begin the counterattack of the FM-ians by attacking the city. Then they battle MegaMan and get the upper hand since it is 2 against 1, until MegaMan uses Star Break. Cancer send him and Taurus battle cards which gives them the upper hand until they lose their EM forms forcing them to retreat. Later, he gets into an argument with Taurus and leaves their base. He then gets chased by Bob Copper and seeks refuge in a little girl's Transer. After some time, he is adopted by the girl named Asakura Mayu as her EM-pet, much to his chagrin. However, due to the lack of opportunity to escape safely, he is stay with the Mayu, but eventually grows used to it. They then enter a dog competition with Mayu, where they also find Geo and Omega-Xis, who is masquerading as an EM-pet. Wolf loses the competition, and with the full moon out, transforms to Wolf Woods and goes berserk. However, Mayu's cries manage to temporarily stop his rampage, giving MegaMan enough time to finish him off with an Atomic Blazer. In the end, he leaves her, but seeing how hurt Mayu was at his "death", he leaves her a miniature version of himself to remind Mayu of him as a father. When the EM comet passes over the Earth, Wolf is reduced to behaving like a domestic dog, howling constantly. He also messes up Crown Thunder's attack when he could not resist the temptation of the large bones of the dinosaur skeletons which Crown was controlling. He was last seen about to say goodbye to Mayu who adopted him, but was deleted by Gemini Spark when they were filling up the Andromeda Key. In the last episode of tribe he is seen behind Damian and Mayu with his son watching Sonia's show with all the other FM-ians who have seemed to be revived. Abilities Wolf Woods *'Frequency Change: '''Like all living EM forms he can change frequencies when he wants. *'Wide Claw: 'Wolf Woods attacks with his claws from left to right. he can also turn it into a blast. Similar to Sonic Boom or a Widesword. *'Upper Claw: 'Wolf Woods attacks with an uppercut. *'Howling Wolves: 'Wolf Woods creates 3 wolves who attack. In the third game, he creates them one at a time. *'Beserk Form: 'When the moon is exposed, Wolf Woods goes berserk, moving and attacking faster. Used only in the first game. *'Shock Claw: 'Wolf moves up to the player and performs a Widesword-like attack. He often follows up with an Upper Claw. Used in the third game. *'Wolf Vulcan (anime): '''A Gatling Gun replaces a claw when a Gatling card is used in Tom Dubius' transer that is connected to the machine that allows Wave Change without a human partner. If used in succession, it will drain Wolf Woods' wave energy and return him into FM-ian Wolf state. Trivia *Wolf Woods' name may be a reference to the species of wolf known as the timber wolf. *The method to create a miniature version of himself is possibly same method as Howling Wolves. *His appearance makes him resemble fellow Capcom character, Jon Talbain, a werewolf from the Darkstalkers franchise. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Mega Man Star Force bosses Category:Project-TC Category:Wood bosses Category:Males Category:Optional bosses Category:Mammal design